blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Sol Marron
|chapter= }} is a 3rd Class Intermediate Magic Knight of Clover Kingdom's Blue Rose squad. Appearance Sol is a young woman with short black hair and brown skin. She wears a revealing outfit with a white tube top, shoulder warmers, pants, and shoes. Personality Sol is very protective of her captain. Biography As a child, Sol is inspired to live by Charlotte Roselei and eventually joins the Blue Rose squad. Sol is invited to a War Merits Conferment Ceremony and attends with her captain. Sol is promoted to 3rd Rank Intermediate Magic Knight for earning six stars. At the end of the ceremony, Sol attends the celebratory banquet that Julius Novachrono had prepared for the guests of the ceremony. Sol finds it amusing when some of the other knights begin fighting, but Charlotte reprimands her for such behavior. Sol laughs again when Asta and Leopold Vermillion rush out to defend the Royal Capital, and this time Charlotte agrees. Fuegoleon Vermillion orders the Blue Roses to the east, and Sol creates an earthen golem to carry her and Charlotte. Once there, they are surrounded by corpses, which disgust the women, but they resolve to destroy the corpses anyway. Sol creates another large golem to punish the corpses from disgusting her captain. Once all the corpses are defeated, Valtos teleports the Magic Knight squads to location hundreds of miles from the city. Combining their magic, the Magic Knights quickly return to the city and come to the rescue of Leopold, Asta, and Noelle Silva. After Fuegoleon and Leopold are taken to the medical ward and the city's defenses have been recovered, Sol and the other Knights have a brief audience with the Magic Emperor. Accompanying Charlotte to the Star Awards Festival, Sol leaves her captain alone while she shops for a dress and returns with one as Charlotte deals with Balman and his men. Asta tries to stop the captain but runs into Sol's chest. Although she recognizes him, calling him short, she casts him aside and forces her captain to put on the new dress, exclaiming how cool Charlotte looks. When others pay Charlotte compliments, the two Blue Roses threaten the crowd. When Yami Sukehiro laughs at Charlotte's outfit, Sol calls him the stinkiest and filthiest man, and when Vanessa Enoteca challenges Charlotte to a drinking contest, Sol accepts for her captain. As the contest begins, Sol cheers on her captain but panics when Charlotte gets woozy after one drink. Even though it ends in a draw, Sol still praises her captain. The awards ceremony then begins and Sol tries to rouse her captain. When the Blue Rose squad is ranked 4th, Sol points out that they moved up one rank. After the festival, Sol follows her captain to Ultime-Volcano Mountain Trail, and at the prospect of soaking in a hot spring with Charlotte, Sol undergoes the strenuous training. Sol reaches the summit before nightfall so she is allowed to soak in the hot springs, and to keep the men from seeing Charlotte's naked body, Sol creates a large earthen wall to bisect the hot spring. After stripping and joining the other women on their side, Sol's nose bleeds as she admires Charlotte's body. Sol then helps Noelle wash her hair and invites her to join the Blue Rose squad. When Charlotte faints, Sol pulls her from the water and fans her body. At the Royal Knights Selection Exam, Sol yells at Zora Ideale for disrespecting the Magic Emperor. She is then placed on Team C with Magna Swing and Kirsch Vermillion. After Team B defeats Team A, Sol criticizes Magna for being so confident, before Kirsch insults both of them for being lowborn. Sol finds Kirsch's prettiness disgusting, but he suggests that she not use such words and should try to be more beautiful like him, which she finds creepy and frustrating. As their first match begins, Sol rides across the battlefield atop a golem but is stopped by an opponent's bog. Kirsch's clone appears and suggests that she use her golems more creatively, with which she agrees. Kirsch then covers the field with cherry blossoms and creates tunnels for Sol and Magna leading straight to Team D's crystal, and Sol attacks it with multiple golems. Team C wins and they end in a pose together, with Sol and Magna having fallen into Kirsch's pace. Sol then hides her face in shame. After Julius has the battlefield rearranged, Team C takes their place for their second match. Sol stands beside Kirsch as he once again covers the battlefield with cherry blossoms. After Asta removes Kirsch's cherry blossoms, Kirsch orders Sol and Magna to guard the crystal while he sets out on his own, which frustrates Sol. Sol secures the crystal within her golem. When Mimosa Vermillion moves across the battlefield on her own, Sol confronts her. Mimosa hits the golem with Magic Cannon Flower, but Sol uses the severed arm to trap Mimosa in Dirt Clod Seal. She then leaves the Golden Dawn behind. Sol finds and unburies Kirsch and wakes him up with a slap. He accuses her of messing up his face, but she points out that she found him injured. When he broaches the topic of her being a commoner, she reminds him that the Magic Emperor told everyone to overcome their differences, and asks if he could put aside his selfishness, after admitting that she never wanted to help men. After Asta and Zora defeat Kirsch and Magna, Sol bursts from the ground and has her golem punch Team B's crystal. The punch stops short, and grass sprouts from all over the golem, as Mimosa's Control Magic Grass takes over. Sol repeatedly strikes the golem's head and orders it to obey, but it ignores her and reveals the crystal inside its body. With a swing of his Demon-Dweller Sword, Asta destroys the golem and the crystal, winning the match for Team B. Afterward, Sol sits on the ground and listens to Zora critique Team C, in which he points out that she is rough and not sensitive to subtleties in magic. As Asta collapses from exhaustion after defeating Langris Vaude, Magna catches him while Sol and many other Knights take to the field in support of Asta. Battle Prowess Magic *'Earth Magic': Sol uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate earth. Sol summoning an earth wall.png|link=Earth Wall Partition|Earth Wall Partition Earth Clod Seal.png|link=Dirt Clod Seal|Dirt Clod Seal *'Creation Magic': Sol uses this form of magic to create an earth-based entity. Sol summoning an earth golem.png|link=Rampaging Mother Earth|Rampaging Mother Earth Equipment *'Grimoire': Sol possesses a grimoire, which contains various earth-based magic spells. Sol grimoire.png|Sol's grimoire Fights *Team C vs. Team D: Win *Team B vs. Team C: Loss Events *The Undead Invasion *Star Awards Festival *The Hot Spring Training Camp *Royal Knights Selection Exam Notable Quotes * * Trivia *Tied with Rill Boismortier, Sol ranked 36th in the first popularity poll. *Sol's favorite things are Mont Blanc (a dessert made from chestnuts; sweetened then pureed and filled with whipped cream) , the feel of earth, and Charlotte Roselei. *''Sol is French for "soil" while marron is French for "brown." References Navigation es:Sol Malon ru:Сол Маррон fr:Sol Marron